The Irish Quidditch Girl
by Ling-Lee
Summary: Hiding her past from everyone is hard for 16 year old Ireland National Quidditch Player Catriona O’Calloghan. If hiding her past isn't hard enough her father tells her they are moving to England. Can she keep the past hidden at Hogwarts?
1. Prologue

The Irish Quidditch Girl

Prologue

((AN: As you can tell if you have read any of my other stories can't write by the original characters P.O.V. I don't know why I tried I really did but it didn't work so just bare with me.))

Disclaimer TIME! I do not own Harry Potter or any music unless I made it up myself in this book so it is pointless to try anything because I write books for the happiness and joy others get when they read a story they like.

-------------------

"Mom" a seven year old girl asked.

"Yes?" Her mother said looking up from her book.

"When is Dah going to be home?"

"He has to work late at the Minstery." The little girl's father works for Ireland's Minstery of Magic control of the Dark magic. Which means after the Aurors brought them in it was his job to make sure they got what they deserved. So they where moving a lot from threats.

"Can you read me a story?"

"Sure, your book is in the kitchen."

"Ok." So the little girl walked of to get it. As soon as she picked it up she heard glass shatter so she grabbed her mother's wand, which was sitting on the table. Like she was always told to do she waited to hear something.Then she heard her mother scream and saw a burst of light.

She ran in to the room and held up the wand her hand shaking. "G-g-g-et out."

"The little girl thinks she is brave." He hissed.

Her eyes turned from green to silver as he said this.

He shot a beam at her, it hit her arm. She let out a yelp of pain.

Then out of no where a beam of light killing him shot out of the wand. She started to cry then she remembered what she was supposed to do. She ran to the door and grabbed the orb. (The orb is for only certain people who work for the Ministry. It shoots out a beam of light letting the emergency wizards know she needs help.) She tossed it up and the air. Dizziness started to take over she looked aroundand fell to the ground and passed out. She woke up a few days later in the hospital.

The doctor explained that she know had something called 'Recurring opening' Which meant were she was hit by the beam there was going to be a scar that will heal then open again every once and awhile. There was no cure yet, only treatments. Also that beam sent something else in her. They never had seen it before but know she could communicate with dragons.

"Is my mother ok?" She asked in a small vocie looking at the doctor.

The doctor looked at her. "Cat I'm sorry we couldn't save her." She started to cry. Her father sat down next to her and tried to comfort her.

------

That's the beginning ofthe story everyone. Should I trash it? Keep it? Change it? Any help from anyone. Don't worry Harry, Hermione, and Ron are going to come in. Please R&R! I need support!


	2. Chapter 1

The Irish Quidditch Girl

Chapter 2

Hey people please Review!! This chapter introduces some of the Harry Potter people. The rest come in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint who they are. They are all related

--------

When she got home reporters where in front of her house. "Catriona, Mr. O'Callaghan please a statement!" She looked up at him from her wheelchair. "Dah, I want to say something." She looked at the reporters and said hoarsely "I know you all have heard what happened. So please go away." Then her fatherpushed her in to the house.

A few days later they had the funeral for her mother. The day after they picked up the newspaper and it read, "The girl who killed. Seven year old Catriona O'Callaghan's house was attacked by a Death Eater a few days ago. After it killed her mother she grabbed her mother's wand and killed it, but not without suffering injuries herself. Catriona has 'Recurring opening' one of the rarest thing you can get. There is no cure yet." Then it tells a little more about what happens.

It's been nine years since that happened. Cat is now 16. Here is her story.

-----

'I love Ireland.' I thought to myself while sitting on the hill in my backyard. Pushing back a strand of blonde hair out of my green eyes I heard my name being called.

"Cat." It was my father.

"Yes Dah?" She responded with her Irish accent

He sat down next to her followed bythere Irish setter and a Chesapeake Bay retriever.

"Cat, I got that job I wanted. So we are moving to England."

I looked at him "Are you crazy? Ireland is home we can't move."

"Everything is packed we leave tomorrow."

"What!" I stood up and ran to the house. Everything was packed down stairs. I took of to my room. Everything was in a box all ofmy stuff from school and Quidditch gear.

I apparated to my friend Jess house. She was sitting on her sofa when I appered in the room. She looked at me.

"Cat what's wrong?"

"Iris I'm moving" I had just lost one best friend named Jess. She moved now I was going to lose Iris.

"What? When?!" She said standing up.

"Tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

I nodded.

She paused for a moment to think.

"I know what might make you feel better. Well call everyone and have a party." She said claping her hands togeather.

"Sure." I said gloomily.

A few minute later everyone I knew showed up and gave me something to remember them by.

Iris pushed me up on the stairs and said "Say something. You play Quidditch with all of them and are friends with the rest."

I looked at the sea of faces. "Guys I'll miss all of you so much. I don't know what I'll do with all of the English people over there. I guess I'll have to give them some old Irish magic."

They laughed and smiled at me.

"But no matter where I go you guys are the coolest people I know. I guess all the English Quidditch player better watch there backs." I looked at my boyfriend. I smiled at him. I stepped down and everyone crowded around me. All my girl friends started to cry. All my guy friends told me they would miss me. I made it over to Kael.

"Kael I'm sorry. I never thought I would be moving."

"Cat it's not your fault. I have something for you."

"What?" I said tilting my head a little.

He pulled out a little box and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I said looking at him.

"Open it."

I opened it in it was a ring. It had a gold band with her favorite jewel an emerald.

"It-it-it's beautiful."

"It's so you will remember me."

"I'll always remember you." I slipped it on my finger and gave him and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." He replied smiling at me then kissed me again.

At 9:00 we all left Iris house. When I opened the front door my father said from the couch.

"I heard Iris threw a party for you. Her Mom called and told me."

"Yes all of my friends were there. Even the people who I play Quidditch with were there." I sat down next to him and mystep-mother.

"Do we have to move?" I said sighing

"Yes I have a job to work for the Minstery of Magic. Well you need to get some sleep. We leave tomorrow at 10:00 am."

"Were going by Floo Powder aren't we?"

"Yes we are." He said.

"Two more questions. Where am I going to ride my horses and what about my dogs?"

"There is a horse stable were you can apperate to. Then there are some hills down the road."

"By that house that looks like it's going to fall down?" Her step-mother asked.

"Yes." He said with a laugh. "Cat you need some sleep. Go to bed."

"Night Dah. Night Elizabeth." I said walking up the stairs.

When I got up stairs I took of my Roxy Jacket and the sleeve looked darker. (It was navy blue). I looked at my arm.

"Bloody Hell." I said. The scar had opened again. I started digging threw boxes and found the medicine. I put it on with a sigh.Then I laid down and went to sleep.

----The next day----

After I got dressed the next morning I found my camera in a box. Then I went down stairs and walked out of the front door. Over my house dark clouds were forming andover my hill there were no clouds. I walked to the top of my hill. My horses were taking a last run around the rink. I took a wizard photo ((The moving pictures)) of them. Then one of the view from the peak of the hill left to right. Then the last one was over my house.

"Cat." Two voices called for behind me.

I turned around and Kael and Iris were standing behind me.

"We came to say good bye." Kael said.

It started to rain as I looked at them both.

"Iris will you take a picture please." She took one of us spinning around in the rain.

"Can I get one with you?" She handed the camera to Kael and we took one of us together smiling and waving at the camera.

"One more all of us together." He let go of the camera and it hung in midair.

"One, Two, Three." We smiled and waved.

"Cat." My father yelled. "Time to go."

"Guys I'll send letters every week. Or as much as I can."

"Cat, I...I...I… love you." He kissed me "So don't forget me."

"Catriona Rose O'Callaghan come on!" He yelled again.

I turned around and started to run toward the house "Guys I'll miss you so much."

"Ready?" Elizabeth said as I walked in the door all wet.

"Yes. I'll change when we get there." I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Is everyone here?" My father asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied.

"Cat you go first. Grabbed the dogs collars and say 'Home for the O'Callaghan's'"

I tossed the powder in the fire and took hold of the dogs and said "Home for the O'Callaghan's." When I got there it looked similar to my old house.I looked till I found the stairs and went up them. My room was at the end of the hall. Everything was still in boxes.

I sighed a little and pulled out the box with my clothes in them, I put them away. After changing in to some dry clothes.The next box had all of my Quidditch stuff in it.

'My most prized possession.' I thought picking up an award it read.

'Winner of the 422 annual Quidditch World Cup. Ireland vs. Bulgaria, 170:160. Presented to Catriona O'Calloghan, chaser. ((AN: I know O'Calloghan is not on of Ireland's chasers.))

I smiled remembering that day. The sounds of the crowd cheering and the wind moving by, the smell of the grass and everything around you. Laughing I remember how everyone on the team thought they had lost because Krum got the Snitch.

"I wonder if he is still mad about me breaking his collar bone." I thought out loud putting it up on a shelf.

By the time I was done fixing my room it was well past three in the afternoon.

"Cat, Mom wants you to take the dogs out before it rains." Her half-sister, Mary said poking her head through the door.

"Alright." I said getting off my bed and calling the dogs.

((AN:: Yay! Ron is coming in the picture!! I love Ron!!))

----------The hills near Ron's house. ---------

I walked put to the hills and sat on top of one. I didn't see anyone so I let the dogs off there leashes. The started to play around then Jake the Irish setter brought me a stick and we played with that. I sat down again and started to think. My mind must have wandered because I didn't notice my dogs had gone over to the house close by till I heard thunder.

I stood up and started to look around.

"Jake! Rippy! Come here!" They didn't come. I started to panic. Those dog were like my best friends.

"Are these your dogs?"

I turned around and a boy with messy red hair was standing there holdingmy dog's collars.

-----Ron's P.O.V-----

"Hey Ginny, look at those dogs." I said looking at my sister as the two dogs walked over.

"I think they," Fred begins.

"belong to that girl over there." George finished.

"I have seen her some where." They all said at once.

"Who ever she is she'll start to wonder where her dogs are soon." I said grabbing hold of the dog's collars and walking over to her.

When I got over to her I noticed she was calling there names. "See you made her worry."

"Are these your dogs?" I said coming up behind her.

-----Cat's P.O.V----

I smiled when I noticed he had my dogs.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost them."

He smiled and said "You're welcome. I'm Ron Weasly."

"I'm Catriona."

"O'Calloghan, Chaser for Ireland's national Quidditch team."

I laughed a little "It looks like you know who I am."

"Sure I do. Youngest chaser ever to join a national team. You broke Krum's collar bone at the last World cup. Who doesn't know who you are?"

He let go of my dog's collars. They came over to me and I looked at them and said,"Sit," I snapped my fingers. "Down." I pointed to the ground.

"Of course I bet your family knows who I am to." I said laughing at them watch Ron.

He laughed a little "My brothers, Fred and George think you are hot and Ginny thinks you are thebestQuidditch player ever."

I blushed a little "Your last name sound familiar for some reason." I said trying to think how.

"I don't know how. My father work for the Minstery and my brother Percy dose to. Bill works at Gringotts. My other brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania."

"That's where I know that name. Charlie Weasly! I know him. I helped him in Romania." I said with a smile.

"You did?"

"Yup, long story. Maybe I'll tell it to you one day." It started to rain. "Hey tell your brother that Cat said hi."

"I will." He said looking at me.

"Hey I'm going to be at Diagon Alley tomorrow." I said.

"So am I." he said.

"Let's meet up at the Quidditch store. We can talk and I might tell you how I know your brother."

"Sure I have to meet two friends there at2:00 so how about we all met up together and hang out."

"Alright sounds like fun." I smiled at him then looked at my watch and said "I got to go." I took of down the hill followed by my dogs.

"Bye Ron." I said turning around.

"Bye Catriona!" He said.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to call me that. Call me Cat everyone dose." I said stopping and laughing at him.

"Alright then, bye Cat."

I started to run to the house I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

-----

Is anyone even reading this?? If you are will you review?! I don't care even correct me I always need help, spelling, grammar, help with spelling Harry Potter words. Someone just please review. Beside you Jazz. You are only reviewing cause you are my best friend.


	3. Chapter 2

The Irish Quidditch Girl

Thanks to Jazz my first Reviewer!!

To answer you question Jazz knows me and read the one I wrote on the way to North Carolina.

Jazz:: By now you should know I add things to my stories when I type them up.

Now to my story!!!

----

"Come on!" Elizabeth said shaking me awake. It was noon. "Get up Cat!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I rolled over and got out of bed.

"We leave in a little while. You need to take a shower and eat something before we leave."

"Alright, alright." I said standing up and walking to the bathroom.

---Two o'clock----

"Catriona get down here! We need to leave!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said coming down the stairs.

"Finally." Mary said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some of the Floo Powder.

"Diagon Alley." I said tossing some in the fire.

I arrived in a place called the Leaky Caldron. I was soon fallowed my step-mother and sister.

She looked at me and said "You want to go alone don't you?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Well here is your money and list. Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Elizabeth, I have been getting my supplies by my self since I was a second year. That includes one other school. So I think I can." I took the money and headed out the door.

I walk out of the Leaky Caldron and in to the Alley. It reminded me a lot of where I use to get school stuff in Ireland. I sighed and looked at my list and decided I would get my uniform first, and then depending on the time I would pick where to next.

'I must not spend all my money in the Quidditch store.' I thought to myself. I walked down the street knowing sooner or later I would find the uniform store.

I felt a tug on my old school robes. I turned around and saw a little girl about eight.

"Are you Catriona O'Calloghan?" she asked.

I smiled at her and said "Yes I am."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." I said with a smile.

She handed me a pen and a magazine. I was on the front it was one of the trading card pictures and the headlines read

'Ireland Trades there best player ever to England! Catriona has said nothing to us yet. Hopeful this is just a rumor Ireland fans. But we have to see."

I looked shocked and thought 'What the bloody hell is going on.'

I finished signing it and smiled at her.

"Thank you!" She said with a big smile.

"Your welcome."

She ran off most likely to show everyone.

'I have to find out what is going on. And get out of here.' I thought. I knew what was about to happen. I was too late everyone already knew I was here. I started to hear my name.

I turned around and crows of people were behind me with stuff for me to autograph, things from brooms to pieces of paper. So I singed as many as I could till I looked at my watch. It read 3:00

"Ack!" I said. "I'm sorry everyone I have to go, stuff for school." I turned around ran down the street followed by a group of people. I finally lost them for a short amount of time. I found the store I was looking for and walked in. There was many first years.

I tapped a lady on the shoulder and said "I need to find…"

"You are Catriona O'Callaghan!"

"Shhh! Not so loud." I laughed a little "I just singed enough autographs for one day."

She laughed a little and said "What school?"

"Hogwarts."

She fitted me for my robes and when she was done and handed me my stuff she asked,

"My daughter is a big fan could you sign this for her?" She handed me a magazine and a pen.

"Sure. What's her name?"

"Kate, she wants to be a beeter when she gets in to school."

I handed it to her when I was done.

"Thanks she'll love it."

"Your welcome. Where is the closest Quidditch store?"

"Go down the street a little and you should find it."

"If anyone asks if you have seen Catriona please say 'no'. If they ask if you have seen Cat will you tell them where I went?"

She smiled "Sure will."

I waved good bye and walked out of the shop.

'Now for the Quidditch store. I need a new broom. I think a Firebolt would be good.' I have a Firebolt 2004 but I was told that couldn't be used in school Quidditch.

I walked in and my watch read 3:45. Ron would be here at 4. There were not many people in there.

'Thank god.' I said.

I walked to the guy behind the counter and said "I need a Firebolt."

He pulled one of the displays and turned around and said "That will be… You are Catriona O'Callaghan!"

I smiled "Yea that's me."

"Could you sign my broom?"

"Sure." I signed it and then placed the money on the counter.

"No I can't take this. You beat Romania."

"Thanks! Are you sure?"

"Yup." He wrapped it up. As soon as he handed it to me like, well, magic one of my old friends came running through the door.

"Cat!"

People turned around and looked at her.

"Sorry everyone go back to whatyou where doing." She said very fast. When she got to me she said,"I have been looking every where for you. Iris called me last night and told me you moved to England. I was asking everyone if they had seen you but all they could do was point. Then I came to this lady in the robe store and told me where you were 'cause I called you Cat." She said extremely fast.

"Jess, how many Butter Beers have you had?"

"That doesn't matter."

That meant she didn't know how many she had. She doesn't usually drink Butter Beer.

"I saw a guy; he had red hair and was cute. He has a twin but he is a lot cuter then he is. I remember him from when I was a third year at Hogwarts."

Jess was already out of school and learning how to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I met her when she was in Ireland. We have been best friend ever since then. She loved playing jokes on teachers so she was always at Dumbledore's office.

"And guess what! He was with Charlie."

"The one we helped with the dragons?"

"Right! He was with 5 of his brothers and his sister!"

"Who Charlie?"

"No! The guy I saw. I also saw Victor Krum. He was with the girl I we met in France."

"Who Hermione?"

"Right and the guy who survived he-who-should-not-be-named attacked!"

"You mean Harry Potter?"

"Yea him. There over there." She pointed to the people on the other side of the room. Victor saw me and started walking over.

"Uh oh." Jess said.

"Yea, uh oh. I knew the where here. I didn't feel like talking to Victor. I threw a Quaffle at him! Well really it was a Troy he was going to score but Victor got in the way and I broke his collar bone."

"Well if it isn't O'Calloghan." Victor said.

"Krum what are you doing here?" I looked at Hermione "Hermione is that you? You look so different now."

She laughed a little "Cat how are you? How has Quidditch going?"

"I'm Fine. Quidditch is going fine to. Expect some how I was traded and didn't even know it."

"Ah hmm." Victor interrupted.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"During the World Cup you broke my collar bone. You have been blamed for the reason we didn't win."

"And the World Cup was what? Two years ago? You need to learn not to hold grudges.

"Cat! Cat!" Jess said pointing out the window. "That is him."

They walked in the door and I looked at my watch 4:00.

"Hey Ron." Harry said waving. Ron and the rest of his family walked over to us.

"Hi Ron." I said when he came over.

After them a reporter walked in saying "Catriona a word?"

"Um could I have your autograph?" Ron's brother's and sister asked.

"Cat this is my family. Fred, George, Ginny, Bill and you said you all ready knew Charlie."

"Yes how are you Charlie?"

"Fine."

I looked at his brothers and sister and said "Sure."

"That's him, Fred." Jess whispered.

"Catriona a word?" The reporter repeated.

"You broke my collar bone." Krum said.

'So many people,' I thought to myself. 'I got to get out of here...'

"Shut up!" I yelled. The room went dead silent. "Thank you. Victor get over it. I was doing my job." He hit me smack in the middle of my collar bone. I heard the crack of the bone. I drew a jagged breath and said "Fred met my friend Jess." I held my good arm to her. I almost fell over the pain was so bad. To everyone it seemed that he hit me and nothing happened.

"Hello Harry I am…"

"Catriona O'Callaghan. Can I have your autograph?"

I signed it 'Thank god he hit my left arm.' I was right handed and didn't need any more trouble with that arm. While I was writing my sleeve move so you could see the scar. I quickly finished and put that arm done.

"Everyone it was nice seeing you but I have to find…" Krum knocked my feet out from under me. I fell on my hurt arm. I let out a muffled yelp of pain. I tried to stand up but I saw the pretty small black dots and stumbled.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine."

I got up in time to see Ron push Krum and yell

"What do you think you are doing? What would happen if her head hit something?" He punched him.

I fell down again and hit my head just about the time Elizabeth walked in. That was the last thing I remembered.

-----Jess P.O.V----

I looked over at Cat. She was on the ground unconscious and bleeding.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. I ran over to her and bent down. I tried to figure out what happened.

'She must have tripped and fallen backwards into the display of the Firebolt 2004.' I thought to myself. Broken glass was every where. I then noticed Elizabeth and Mary had walked in and saw Cat on the floor. So I did the one thing I knew I could do. I gave out orders.

"Fred go help Cat's mother before she has a panic attack."

"Who?"

"The women over there." I pointed at them. "Charlie you and Ginny alert the med-wizards. Bill you get me something to press one the wound. George you and Harry go break up that fight before we have another injured person on are hands. Hermione you try to help me wake her up." I looked at Cat and said

"Cat listen to me! You can't leave just yet. Wake up! You still have to beat me in horse back ridding race. You also have to teach me how to play Quidditch. You have to watch me get married and I have to watch you get married."

Hermione was sitting next to me trying to help me wake her up and Harry was trying to break up the fight when Charlie and Ginny came in with the med-wizards. The med-wizards saw Cat and came running over.

I watched Elizabeth came over to them and said "I have to go with you."

"Are you her mother?" one asked.

"Step-mother her real mother died."

"Alright." The other said.

I looked at Elizabeth and said "Mail me tonight and tell me how she is doing."

"Alright. Would you do me a favor and take Mary home and tell her father to meet me at Mungos?"

I nodded.

Then they disappeared. Fred walked over to me and said "What about her sister?"

"I'm taking her home." I said weakly.

"I'll do it. I live next door. Want me to take you home to?"

I nodded.

"Charlie. I'm taking them home I'll be back at six."

"Alright."

----------------------------

My CD is over and it's late so I have to stop typing be for I have more errors then normal. If anyone reads this will you please review?? PLLLLLEEEAAAAASSSEEEE!!!

-Mia Hindo-


	4. Chapter 3

The Irish Quidditch Girl

Chapter 4

---2 days later---

I opened my eyes and it was dark outside. My clock said 9:00 p.m. I raised myself up and stood up. I swayed a little. I had a vase of white roses on my bedside table there was a card that read,

'To Cat,

I heard what happen so I though I would send you something to make you feel better.

Love you,

_Kael _'

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself 'What does he think I am a muggle? I went to Mungo's for God sake.' I ran my hand down the back of my head. 'Not even a scratch.' I rotated my left arm 'It's fully healed.' I smiled and looked next to it there was a letter from Ron.

'Hey _Cat,_

I hope you are ok. Well you most likely are you did go to Mungo's. I gave Krum a almost broken nose. If it wasn't for George it would have been a broken nose. (I laughed) Hermione says 'You better get better. I need someone to talk to next year besides these two' Harry says He hopes you get better. Fred and George say 'She better still be hot or will kill Krum.' (I laughed again) That's Fred and George for you. Charlie says you have to get better because next summer you have to help him with the dragons. Ginny says 'Cat I hope you get better. Ummm… next year could you teach me Quidditch better I play on the team as a chaser.' Me mum and dad can't believe that we all know you. Well see you when school starts.

-_Ron_-

I smiled at his letter and then saw one from Jess.

Cat you better be ok! Alright this is totally of subject but thank you for introducing me to Fred! He called me! Call me when you get better will go horse back riding. Ekkk! He called me!

See you

_Jess_

_**P.S Have you seen the papers?**_

_**P.S.S He called me.**_

_**P.S.S.S I had no Butter Beer today.**_

I picked up the paper next to the letter and read the head lines.

'O'Calloghan knocked unconscious by Krum! Details on page six!' The picture was me one the ground after I had fell. I turned to page six wanting to see what they said.

'O'Calloghan was knocked unconscious yesterday while going to get school supplies she stopped in the local Quidditch store. In that same store was he biggest rival Victor Krum. He was still holding a grudge from the World Cup. She did her best to calm him down. But he punched her and broke her collar bone. She managed to get up the first time then Krum knocked her feet out from under her and she fell on her already hurt arm. She got back up and then she must have gotten dizzy and she fell backstraight into a display of the Firebolt 2004 and didn't get up. Her friend took charge after she saw it. Then her friend Ron Weasly started a fight in order to defendMiss O'Calloghanand managed to almost break his nose. We are expecting a fully recover from Miss O'Calloghan. Krum isn't expected to be playing in the up coming matches.'

There were pictures of Ron fighting Krum. Ron had a good number of cuts including a black eye

'What did he think he was doing? It's sweet of him to do that. But he could have gotten really hurt.' I thought to myself.

I opened my window and grabbed my broom and flew out. ((AN: hey I know it's a bad idea but even I couldn't stop her))

I flew over to his house and looked till I found his room.

"Ron, Ron, RON!" I yelled. That woke him up. When he noticed it was me he was stunned.

"Cat what are you doing?" He said opening his window.

"I came to say…" I looked at him and saw he had a black eye. "Please say you got that from one of your brothers and not defending me.

He smiled and said "Then I won't tell you."

I laughed and said "I came here to say thanks for sticking up for me. I appreciate it."

"Ron who are you talking to?" Ginny said walking in.

"No one Gin go back to bed."

She turned around and walked out of the room.

I laughed and said "No, I was looking at my ceiling."

"What is so special about a ceiling?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"What ever. To say thank you" I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "you now can tell everyone you were kissed by as your brother's say, a hot Quidditch player"

His face went beet red.

I laughed and said "It's my thank you gift."

He swallowed hard and said "Thanks."

"Your welcome." I smiled. "I have to get home before my parents realize that I'm not home."

"Bye" He said.

"See you on the train at the end of the week?"

He nodded.

"Alright, then bye." I turned my broom around and flew off to my house.

When I got there I placed my broom where I found it and looked at the roses. For some reason I didn't care any more about Kael. If this would have been any day earlier I would have loved to get flowers from him but… I didn't feel that way about him. I sighed I didn't like have a boyfriend if I didn't fell anything for him.

'By the time he gets this letter I hopefully will be at school.' I thought. 'I'll write it tomorrow." I laid down my head and fell asleep.

_I never wrote that letter. I think not writing it right then was a bad idea._

I woke up the next morning and walked down the stairs.

"Cat your awake!" My father said. I had been knocked on unconscious once before. During my first real match I got hit in the head with a bulger. It was not very fun.

After a few minutes of the _'your awake'_ crap I ate breakfast and asked "Umm… Can I go horse back ridding tomorrow with Jess?" Last time I was knocked out I went to another game the day.

"Yes if you are very careful and stay in bed today." Elizabeth said.

I let out a moan. "Alright I'll stay in bed."

----The next day----

I tacked up my horse and waited for Jess. A few moments later I saw her.

"Hey Jess!" I shouted leading my horse over to her.

"Catriona O'Callaghan! I'm going to hurt you so bad for scaring me like that!"

I laughed and said "Jess you wouldn't do that because look I'm all better!"

She rolled her eyes and said "Let's go."

We led the horses out and mounted them. We where ridding for about 30 minutes when I noticed three guys watching us.

I slowed my horse down and said to Jess "Those guys have been watching us." I shifted uncomfortable in my saddle.

"And there coming over here." She said trying not to laugh. "Should we move or stay?"

"Let's stay and find out who they are. Then will find out what to do."

I turned my horse around and said as they came closer, "Can I help you?"

The one with slicked back blond hair said "Yes, I am Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle."

I held out my hand to shake his and said "I am Catriona O'Callaghan and this is Jess Noe."

He took my hand and kissed the top off it. I pull my hand away. I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"So, Mr. Malfoy,"

"Please call me Draco."

"So,Draco how can my friend and I help you and your friends?"

"I was just wondering where you are going to school next year."

"I'm going to Hogwarts."

"I have already graduated." Jess snapped

"Oh, I'm a sixth year over at Hogwarts."

"So am I." I said.

"I heard what happened to you." Draco said.

"I bet everyone back home has heard about it." I said laying on my accent.

"Umm… Miss O'Callaghan can I have you sign this?" Crabbe said.

"Do bother her." Draco said.

"It's ok I don't mind." I took the piece of paper and signed it.

"You look familiar." I said to Draco.

"I, uh, do?"

"You do but I can't put my finger on it."

"It's Lucius Malfoy's son." Jess said.

"Oh yeah! I met him at the World Cup!" I thought for a second. "I also met you and your mother! I remember you guys now."

"You were very quiet and distance after the Romania team left."

"Hey who wants to race?" Jess said.

"Sound like fun." I said.

"Sure." Draco said.

"Will start from over there and Crabbe you and Goyle can be the finish line." Jess said.

"Alright." We rode over to the starting line.

"No one go easy one me just cause I just came out of the hospital."

They both nodded.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Jess yelled. We took off. At first it seemed like Draco was going to win, then me, then Jess. I won.

"Jess! Did you see that! I won I have never won at horse back riding."

"Congrats!" She said happily. "That means it's time for you to start teaching me Quidditch."

"Ok." I looked at Draco. "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

I looked at my watch. "Ackkkkk! I have to go! Jess I'll see you at Hogsmade! I'll see you guys at school I guess." I rode off for the stables. Took everything off my horse and brushed him then hosed him down. When I was done I went home.

-------------------

Is anyone besides Jazlyn reading this? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?????

She has been my only reviewer! PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE review!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ANI would like to thank all my reviewers so far. Jazz I

---

The next few days went by fast I was getting ready for school. Finally it was the say to catch the train.

"Alright Cat its platform 9 ¾. You go between 9 and 10." I smiled at my father and said

"Alright, I'll see you all at either at Christmas or at the end of the year."

"Don't forget to write." Mary said smiling. "You have to tell me what it is like because I will be there next year."

I smiled back at her. "Don't worry I will write."

I gave them all hugs and walked to the train followed by my father who was going to make sure I got on the train.

When I got on the train I found an empty booth and walk in and sat down pulling out my CD player and putting in my favorite CD. The train started to leave the station. I sighed lightly and looked out the window.

"Hey Cat!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione, I took my headphones off my ears and smiled.

"Hello guys, how have you been?"

"Fine how about you?" Hermione said.

"I'm fine. Would you like to sit down?" I said moving over.

They came in and sat down, Ron next to me, Hermione across and Harry next to her.

"Did they tell you what house you're in?" Ron asked.

"No they said I would be sorted before the first years."

"We all are Gryffindors. Ron and I are Prefect." Hermione said.

"Now why would you want to be a Gryffindor, let alone sit with these Mud-blood lovers?" A voice said from the door.

"Go away Malfoy." Ron said.

I looked at the door and giggled.

He looked at me and said, "Miss O'Callaghan what is so funny?"

I shook my head trying to hide my laugh.

_Flashback_

"You know that Draco kid we where with?" Jess said while I was getting all my stuff together to go to Hogwarts.

"Yes, I really didn't like when he kissed my hand." I said placing my broom in my trunk.

"Well doesn't he remind you a little of a_** ferret**_?" She said with a laugh.

"A ferret?" The way she said it made me laugh.

"Yes a pretty little white ferret."

We both started laughing at that time.

_End Flashback_

I calmed myself down from laughing and said, "You're not mad about me beating you while horseback riding are you?" I said glancing at him.

"You like to horseback ride?" Ron said looking at me.

"You wouldn't know a horse if someone gave it to you Weasly."

"Ah, on the contrary!" I said with a sly smile. "We where all just talking about coming to horseback ride over winter break and Ron had just joined us so he didn't know I ride horses. Isn't that right Ron?" I said glancing at him.

"It is." He said looking at me.

Draco looked at me oddly. "You sound much like a Slytherin." He said flashing me his smile. "Well Ms. O'Callaghan I should be getting back to my car. If you would like to talk to some real people I'll be in car 5." He closed the door behind him.

I shook my head and muttered "Ferret." I started to giggle again. I looked at them. "You would like to know why I am laughing wouldn't you."

"Yes we would no one does that or has that we have seen laughs at Malfoy." Hermione said looking at me.

So I sat there and told them the story of Jess and how she said he looked like a ferret. They looked a little shocked when I was done but they where laughing.

"He was turned in to a ferret last year." Ron said.

"Well I guess I'll have to tell Jess next time I see her. Where can I go to get changed? I was told to change in to my old robes and I would ware my new ones when I got sorted."

"I'll show you." Ron said. "I need to change mine anyway."

I picked up my old robes and followed him to get changed. I walk in to a separate room them him and changed in to my old robes. They were dark green made the same way as the Hogwarts robes. My uniform was very similar except underneath I wore a white collared shirt and a grey skirt. I walked out of the bathroom and Ron was waiting for me.

"Your uniform is very different then ours." He said looking at my uniform.

I nodded when I did the train gave a jolt. I fell down on him and we both went to the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at him. I stood up and helped him up. I felt pain coming from my arm. I leaned back against the wall and said. "Go get Hermione and say 'red' she'll know what you mean."

"Cat what's wrong?"

"Please don't ask question just please go and tell her."

He took off back to the car. Hermione and he returned a few minutes later. Ron tried to stay but Hermione pushed him out of the car and pulled the shade down and handed me my bag.

"Thanks Hermione." I said opening it.

"No problem. Your lucky I was here you would have had to tell someone else."

I nodded. "It's going to happen again."

"I know. Just be careful around here people come to conclusions fast."

"Don'tworryifI have kept it a secret before I can do it again." I said sporting a smile to her even though she knew it was fake.

We both stood up when I was done and headed back to the car.

Ron and Harry looked at me worryingly.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I said holding up my hands in defense.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"It was sort of like a fainting spell."

Right after I said that the train came to a slow stop. We all looked at each other.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said looking out the window.

"Dejavu." Ron said looking at Hermione and Harry.

I blinked and looked at Hermione. I swallowed hard.

'No no no!' I thought to myself as it got cold. I pulled my robes around me to keep warm.The pain in my arm got worse. No sooner to when I had do this the door started to open. I quickly placed my hand in my robes and felt around for my wand. The door opened and a Dementor was standing there. I jumped up at the same time as Harry.

"Expecto Patronum!" A Phoenix came out at the same time a stag came out of his. The Dementor quickly disappeared. We both fell backwards into are seats after that. I dug threw my bag and found my chocolate and handed him a piece.

"Here eat this it will make you feel better." I said taking a bite out of my piece.

Ron and Harry looked at me.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry said looking at me.

I smiled at him, "Professor R.J. Lupin, my second year." I said placing my wand back in my pocket.

-----

(AN) Well to all of my fans waiting for this chapter. Here you go. I'll answer a few things now.

Jazlyn Raisa: I know you think Fred is hot!

Amy: I'm glad you like it. My spell checker wasn't working that is why there are some mistakes.

Leon the gunblade owner: Here is the next chapter. Thank you I thought my "The Runaway" was a wonderful story. Thanks for your support!

Isilelen: Well you never know who I am going to pair her up with it could turn out to be Harry for everyone's sake! Hehe! You never know!

_ Thanks everyone so far for the support!_

_ Remember your life is only as good as you make it!_

Mia Hindo


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(AN) First off I would like to thank all of my reviewers!  
Vetri it was Harry who taught it to her and she was the one saying Lupin in her 2nd year. RequiemElise Dementors are the best baddies and thanks I hope it is getting better.  
Shelly I'm glad you like it!  
Soccer girl I'm glad no one knows what is going to happen I love it that way. I also think Harry is hot.  
The Future Mrs. Moony Thanks and here is the next part to the story!  
Lizz I went back a read that part and found out I had left out what they where doing. I went back and added it in thanks for pointing that out to me!  
Anna Madden thanks I hope they where written out well.  
WonkaNerd I will review yours when it is up and thanks for putting me on your favorites! You'll find out if they break up soon.  
_Once again thanks for your reviews!!!!_

----

"Where did you learn that?" Harry said looking at me

"Professor R.J. Lupin, my second year." I said placing my wand back in my pocket.

"You know Professor Lupin?!" They all said at once looking at me.

"Yes he was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I said nodding.

"Lupin was in Ireland. He never said anything about it." Harry said.

"I'm not sure why. But Lupin is a very good man. I still hear from him every once and a while." I looked at them and smiled. "How do you know him?"

"He taught here 3rd year." Hermione said.

"So this is where he was going…" I said trailing off.

"Where you close to him?"

"Depends on your meaning of close, if you mean in a father daughter way then yes we where. Then if you mean in a relationship sort of way then no. He was like another father to me. Even when things started to become strange at Johnstown Castle he was always there to help me." I said looking out the window.

The train stopped and Hermione, Harry and Ron stood up.

"Where here." Hermione said cheerfully.

We stepped out of the train and it was quite noisy. The first years where extremely jumpy and kept looking around them. I think what happened on the train scared them.

"First Years!" I heard a man yellinghe look mean at first but if you looked at him again you would see he was kind. I followed them and they went over to him.

"Hello Harry, Hermione and Ron." He looked at me. "You must be Miss. O'Calloghan."

I smiled at him "Yes I am. It is nice to meet you."

"Cat this is Hagrid." Harry said. "He is the Care of Magic Creatures teacher."

"Miss O'Calloghan, Dumbledore said you can ride in the carriages with the rest of the 2nd years and up or you could ride on the boats with the first years."

"I'll ride on the boat since it is a tradition for new comers." I said smiling.

"First years and Miss O'Calloghan follow me!" Hagrid yelled over the voices of people who hadn't seen friends all summer.

I followed him on to a boat. I sat down next to a scared first year. I smiled at her and said "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Grey."

"Well Elizabeth I'm Cat O'Calloghan it is nice to meet you."

"You are O'Calloghan chaser for Kenmare Kestrels! Can I have you sign this?" She pulled out a magazine and a pen.

"Sure." I signed it and gave it back to her.

The boat came to the other side of the lake and we got out.

"Alright everyone follow me." Hagrid said.

We walked in the Great Hall it was beautiful. We walked to the front of the room when Dumbledore stood up.

He cleared his throat and the hall went silent. "I know you all have heard of what happened on the train today. Thanks to Mr. Potter and one of our newest students Miss O'Calloghan no one was hurt. I will be taken care of this matter shortly. Everyone I know has heard that Miss O'Calloghan is joining us this year. I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Tess and her assistant Miss Jess Noe."

I looked at Jess a little shocked she didn't tell me that but I was clapping for her this is her dream. They both stood up and Jess smiled and then they sat back down.

"Miss O'Callaghan will be starting the sorting." Dumbledore said as I sat down on the stool. One of the Professors placed a hat on my head.

"Well Miss O'Callaghan," It said. "Bravery that is past many Gryffindors, but slyness and cunning of the Slytherin." It went quiet for a second then yelled "Gryffindor!" All the Gryffindors started clapping the rest where quiet. One of the Professors was taking it off my head when it yelled "and Slytherin!" The hall went quiet. I didn't move my heart skipped a beat.

"For the first time in a hundred years we have a student who was placed in two houses. Miss O'Callaghan will sit with the Gryffindors and see me at the end of the banquet. Mr. Weasly make sure she gets to my office. Now back to the sorting!"

I got up slowly and went to the table. Hermione and Ron moved over so I could sit down. I couldn't say a word I was stunned.

"Grey, Elizabeth!" The Professor yelled.

I looked up I wanted to see where she was going to be sorted.

"Gryffindor!"

I clapped as she walked down to sit with her friends at the table. She waved at me and I waved back. When they where finally done the food appeared in front of us.

"Well Cat it looks like you have made an impression." Hermione said.

I laughed a little. "I can tell."

"You managed to get sorted to the two biggest rival houses." Harry said.

"What do you guys do for Quidditch?" I asked.

"Well each house has its own team. Ron is Keeper for our team and Harry is the seeker. Fred and George where beaters but when they left instead of coming back they opened a joke shop." Harry said.

"The Weasly joke shop in London! I passed by that I was going to go in it after I left the Quidditch store. I wonder what house I can play in…" I said taking a bite of my dinner.

"Hey Kitty." I heard behind me in a familiar Irish accent.

I laughed a little and turned around. "Fin!" I stood up and hugged him.

"It has been a while Fin." I said.

"You know him?" Ron asked.

"Know him! He was like my brother. He is also the one who taught me in to Quidditch."

They all went silent.

"Are you telling us Seamus taught you to play Quidditch?"

"I played with her till she was invited to play with the Kenmare Kestrels." He said.

"I needed to keep my self from…" They Hermione and Seamus looked at me, "being bored." I said quickly. I almost didn't notice myself saying it. They seemed to be the only ones besides the Professors to know what happened.

"I hope you can be on our team." Seamus said as the food disappeared and we stood up.

"I hope also." I smiled and looked at Ron. "Lead the way."

The rest said good-bye and head off to there common room and Hermione was leading the first years to the common room. Ron and I started to walk to Dumbledore's office.

---------

Muhaha! I am going to leave you there. More tomorrow if I have time!!


	7. Chapter 6

The Irish Quidditch Girl

Sorry it has been a while since I have updated my story. I have been a little busy. So I wish everyone a late New Year and such. Also thank you all my fans that have stuck out there till this update. That means you Anna who has begged and pleaded for this update! Here you all go!

-----

I walk down the hallway next to Ron. This school was very unlike then mine. It was bigger by many.

We came to two teachers at the end of the corridor.

"Hello Ms. O'Calloghan. I am the Gryffindor's Head of House, Professor McGonagall." The older of the two said.

"Professor Snape, Slytherin Head of House." The one will the dark hair said.

"Well come. We cannot keep the headmaster waiting." She said with a smile, turning to the statue of a Phoenix. "Lemon drops" The statue turned showing a stairwell up to an office.

I followed the Professors and Ron up the stairs. I came up to a room full of paintings and bizarre items.

"Ahhh, Miss O'Calloghan." The Head Master said. "Please sit down."

I nodded and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"You have made quite an impression today. It has been awhile since a student has been placed in two absolutely different houses." He said looking over his spectacles. "Going by what they did last time you will spend one month with Slytherin and the other with Gryffindor and go like that."

I nodded. "What about classes. Not all of the Gryffindor classes are with the Slytherins."

"Don't worry. The way you classes are set you have them with equally. It will be hard because yes, a few of your lessons are with other houses you will having them at other times during the week then the month before." He stood up and walked over to his Phoenix. "You will be spending your first month with the Gryffindors seeing as that is where the sorting hat placed you first."

"Head Master," Ron said. "Do you think we could have your permission to hold the Quidditch team tryouts over the weekend?"

The Head Master looked at Ron. "I see no reason why you cannot. Well I think everyone should return to there common room. Ms. O'Calloghan I assume by now you are rather drowsy."

"I am. There has been much change in such a short time I would think almost everyone is ready for some sleep."

I followed the rest of them down the stairs and Snape seemed to disappear as soon as we left. We walked in silence and then came upon a painting, 'The Fat Lady' as they called it.

"Good evening." She said. "Password please, what is this, A new child?"

"It is. Her name is Catriona O'Calloghan. Rain drops." Professor said.

The painting swung open and a room full of Gryffindors where there.

"Kitty!" Seamus yelled over the noises.

I laughed and walked over to the fire place where he, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and a few other Gryffindors where. Ron walked over with me.

"Fin, you are such a loser. Thank god you are the only one who still calls me that." I said sitting down next to Hermione.

"Kat this is Dean, Neville, Colin, and Lee."

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.

"Your going to join the Gryffindor house team aren't you?" Lee said.

"Of course!" I said laughing. "Why would I tryout for any other?!" I yawned a little.

"I think it is about time we all went to bed." Hermione said standing up.

"BOYS ON YOUR RIGHT! GIRLS ON YOUR LEFT! EVERYONE NOW!" Hermione yelled.

All the students started to make there way over to their side of the common room and went up the stairs. I said good night to everyone and followed Hermione and Ginny up the stairs.

I walked in to the girls' dorm and I found my stuff in a bed next to Hermione's. I started to dig threw my trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Ginny said sitting on the floor next to me.

"Something I wanted to show you and Hermione." I sat down and pulled out a bunch of pictures. "Hermione remember the guy I was telling you about?"

"Yeah." She said sitting down next to us.

"Well I'm thinking about breaking up with him…"

"Why?!" Ginny said.

"Well I live here now and he lives in Ireland. I don't know." I said sighing.

"What are those?" Hermione said looking at my hand with the pictures.

"Oh! These?" I looked down at them. "Old pictures that I told you next time I saw you I would show you." I smiled and flipped threw the pictures. "They are of myself and Seamus a long time ago. Some others of my trip to France when I met you."

I handed them to her and Ginny. I kept digging threw. I knew if I was going to break up with him I might want to send my ring with it.

"Awww!! Cat you where so cute!" Hermione said giggling. "So does Seamus!"

I laughed a little and kept digging. I finally found it. I stuck it in my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

Dear _Kael_,

I'm sorry to say this but I think we should see other people. You live in Ireland and I know live in England. I'm sorry Kael.

Love,

_Cat_

I folded it and put it in to a letter adding the ring to it. Hermione yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"I think that is a good idea" I said stretching.

A few minutes later we all climbed in to are beds and the lights went out. I smiled and fell asleep.

Later that night—

Her mothers death played over and over again in her mind.

"No! No!" She shouted out loud.

"Cat! Cat! Wake up!"

I sat up in my bed. I was surround by the girls in my room and Professor McGonagall I took a deep breath.

"I'm okay…it was just a nightmare." I said placing my hand on my head.

-------

Whoot for updating my stories!!!! I hope you liked it….nothing really really good happened this chapter….or did it??????? raises an eyebrow

Mia Hindo


	8. Chapter 7

The Irish Quidditch Girl

Thank you thank you! All of my reviewers! I told a few of you I would have more for you tonight and I do!

Wytil – Heehee I dunno why I put that in there. I wanted to make a few connections between Harry and Cat I think.

Anna Madden – That would be a funny idea. I dunno if I will make her do that though... but you never know.

I'll Be Seein' You – LOL. Victor Krum evil!

Also! Seeing as school is out there should be more updates for everyone! To all of my stories!

* * *

Isat up in my bed. I was surround by the girls in my room and Professor McGonagall I took a deep breath.

"I'm okay…it was just a nightmare," I said placing my hand on my head.

Hermione looked at me with disbelief.

"Everyone back to bed," Professor McGonagall said looking at me. They all started to make there way to there beds.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Professor…I"

"Good night Miss O' Callaghan," She said turning around and leaving the dorm.

I nodded and rolled over on to my stomach. 'I'll never get back to sleep now,' I looked out the window and gave a rough estimate of the time. 'It only 5:45 in another hour or so everyone will be awake,' I got out of my bed and went and sat and watched the sun rise. About an hour later everyone started to wake up…well again at least.

Breakfast----

Ginny stretched a little while we where waiting on the stairs when she said, "So are you trying out of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Kat?"

I smiled at her, "That is what I plan on doing."

"Good then we will get the Quidditch Cup this year. Maybe even the house cup!" Hermione said with a smile.

Walking into the Great Hall I took a seat next to Hermione.

"Attention Gryffindors your Quidditch tryout are after breakfast. Anyone wanting to try out must report to the Quidditch Pitch," Madam Hooch said.

I took a bite out of a muffin when Draco came over. "Well it seems that the Gryffindors are hoping that you will try out for there team."

"That is what I plan on doing," I said swallowing the muffin. "Why?"

"You could make a great Slytherin player is all. You could wait till then," He said slyly.

I returned the smile. "Nah, I'll join now," I looked at Seamus. "Can you show me where the Quidditch pitch is after I go and get my broom?"

"Sure," He said looking at me then to Draco.

I stood up and walked off to get my broom returning a few minutes later. Seamus, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione where waiting for me. "Let's go guys!" I said with a smile. We all walked down to the Quidditch field.

There where a lot of other people there. I looked at Ron. "I want to be treated as everyone else out there not a pro Quidditch player," I hoped that he would. He nodded and tryouts begin. I saw some real promising Quidditch players I cheered for them when it was there turn as they did or I hope they would do for me.

By the time tryouts where over with the sun was setting. I lay down on the grass at the bottom of the pitch. "That was fun," I said smiling at Hermione.

"I think you where the only one who thought that," She said with a slight laugh looking over at the others.

I looked over also at them and let out a giggle. "I think you where right," I sat up and smiled at her.

"New team mates will be posted in the common room tomorrow morning,"Harry said over the groans and whines of some of the people.

I clapped my hands together and stood up. "I think I'm going to go get some food. How about you guys?" I said to everyone.

"I'm with you!" Ginny said followed by the rest. We all started walking down the stairs to the Great Hall.

While everyone was chatting away with everyone else I slowed down and started walking next to Ron and Harry.I looked atthem repeating myself again, "Ron I want to be judge by my abilities not the fact that I am famous."

Ron eyes got a little wide but he nodded.

Harry smiled at me and said, "Sure Cat. If that is what you want."

"Thank you," I said with a nod and a smile. I sawRon's ears turned a little red when I smiled. I held back my giggles.

Stretching a little I followed them all back to the Great Hall. It was dinner time when they got there. They all sat down mud splattered and bruised. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"That was fun," I said looking at Ginny.

"It was!" Ginny said happily helping herself to some chicken.

Across the table from them Luna was reading her normal paper and looked up at them from the top of it then back down at the paper.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Hermione who was sitting on the other side of me.

"That is Luna Lovegood. Her father owns _The Qubbler_," Hermione said with a nod.

"Oh," I said taking a bite of her chicken. I yawned slightly and looked around the table, "Does someone want to show me where I can send of my letter?"

Ron looked up, "I will."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Ron," I standing up. "Do you think we can go right now? I need it delivered to Ireland."

"Sure," Ron stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall.

I pulled out her letter and opened it while pulling the ring off my finger and placed it in to the envelope. I smiled proudly as I resealed it.

"What's that?" Ron said. I had forgotten he was with me.

"Oh it is just a letter," I said smiling at him.

"No not that, the ring."

"Oh, it is nothing at all, just past memories."

We walked up the stairs to the owlery. I picked out a big brow barn owl. My owl hooted at me as I did this. I looked over at her and smiled, "Sorry love you can't go this time." Finishing tying the letter to the owl's leg I looked at it and said, "Kael in Cork Ireland." I took a step back as it flew out the window.

Ron looked at her and said, "Cat are you alright?"

I smiled faintly and said, "Yes I am alright," I took a step and almost fell. I thought fast on my feet, "The fainting spells," I thought to my self. "Remember what happened…" At that moment Jess came running up the stairs. I looked at her and laughing while holding on to my arm, "You are getting to good at this."

Jess looked at me, "That I am."

Ron looked at Jess, "Professor Jess what are you doing here?"

Jess looked at Ron and smiled slightly, "I know everything."

I shook my head at Jess and tried to take another step and this time fell. They both caught me.

"Help me get her to Madam Pomfrey," Jess said putting one of my arms over her shoulder.

Ron nodded and did the same, "What is wrong with her?"

"It is not my place to tell you," Jess said looking at me.

* * *

Sweet! Here we go now that this part is done you all should be happy! Any road There should be more updates for you all in all of my stories! 


End file.
